


Reconnecting

by kijikun



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cybersex, F/M, Fluff, Pesterlog, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade gets pesterchum working on the ship and contacts Karkat.  She comes to realizes how much she's missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: kunamathesilverfilly

There are more important things Jade could probably be doing then trying to get pesterchum to work here on the ship. But she's bonded out with John, Davesprite isn't really speaking to her, and she really isn't up another strategy session. The strategy sessions are kind of silly considering everything could change the next time they manage to get an update from Rose.

Besides, with pesterchum they have a chance of getting real time info. Or possibly talking to a future or past person - which while confusing, might be helpful in the long run. It's more productive than watching SwatKats again.

When the chat actually logs in she makes a high pitch squeal.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 22:35 --

 

GG: hi karkat! :)  
GG: which karkat are you?  
GG: past, future, or present?

She watches the cursor blink and hopes for a response. She also hopes she's got the right Karkat.

CG: IF YOU'RE THE HARLEY CURRENTLY ON A THREE YEAR VOYAGE OF STUPID WITH EGBERT, THEN CURRENT.  
GG: yay!  
GG: :D  
GG: it worked!  
CG: WHAT WORKED? I THOUGHT YOU AND JOHN WOULDN'T BE CAPABLE OF COMMUNICATING WITH US FOR THREE YEARS?  
GG: i fixed it silly!  
GG: thats how im talking to you  
GG: i got bored  
GG: so i tried to see if i could make it work  
GG: and i did!  
CG:YOU ARE VERY SMART. ALL THE AWARDS TO HARLEY. GG: hey!  
GG: dont be mean. ):  
CG: FUCK. I WASN'T. THAT WAS ME BEING SINCERE. I'M SERIOUS HERE. YOU DID THE FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE.

It's weird, but she can almost picture him - well, what he looks like in her head, based off looks of other trolls - leaning forward and furiously pounding on the keyboard of his computer. She wonders where he is. In his room, like she is? Is the computer portable? Is he huddled someplace hiding from his friends? 

GG: okay then! i missed talking to you  
GG: when you arent being mean that is  
GG: so tell me whats been going on?  
GG: what should we know?  
GG: weve been trying to do strategy  
GG: but its hard when we dont know whats changed.  
CG: WAIT YOU MISSED  
CG: RIGHT, YOU NEED A SITUATION UPDATE. I CAN GIVE THAT.  
GG: oh course i missed you silly  
GG: why wouldnt i?  
GG: youre my friend  
CG: YOU WOULD FOCUS ON THAT. YES, I GUESS WE ARE FRIENDS.

Jade thinks she should be a little insulted, but she winds up just feeling sad for Karkat. 

CG: I WILL ADMIT TO MISSING YOU TO A CERTAIN POINT AS WELL. BUT IT'S NOT SOMETHING I DWELL ON IN MY THINKPAN OFTEN. LOTS OF IMPORTANT LEADER STUFF TO DO.

She giggles and wonders if his brow is all wrinkled. She'd forgotten how much she likes talking to him when he isn't insulting her. She finds she doesn't even mind the insults so much anymore. She thinks she can sort of tell when he means them and when he’s just saying things because he's, well, Karkat. 

GG: im sure you do lots of important stuff! people arent going to insult themselves!  
CG: OH FUCK YOU.

Jade giggles again. Teasing him is so much fun. Unfortunately, she should really get down to business. 

GG: i wish we could just talk and catch up  
GG: but i probably should get a situation update from you  
GG: and share it with john first  
GG: then we can talk all we want about anything  
GG: okay? :)  
CG: FINE.

She swears there's a hesitation there, but even with her God Tier Space powers she can't peer through the screen to look at him. She wonders if he can still see her, like he could before. Does he think she looks weird now? 

_Urgh, not important right now, Jade._

CG: SITUATION UPDATE, THEN. PROBABLY NOT GOING TO BE AS FUCKING EXCITING AS YOU THINK.

Jade settles down more comfortably in her seat and watches as Karkat starts hammering out everything they've missed. 

It just makes her realize even more that she missed him, misses him in the weird way you miss a person you haven't really met. 


	2. Chapter 2

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 20:15 --

GG: can you see me?  


CG: WHAT SORT OF QUESTION IS THAT?  
GG: a question, that's what! can you see me? you could before.  
CG: NO. I CANNOT SEE YOU AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME.

Jade grins at that. She can almost hear how annoyed he is at that.

GG: so i could be sitting here naked and you wouldnt know? :3  
CG: WHAT  
CG: I  
CG: WHY WOULD YOU BE DOING THAT? THAT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE. WHY WOULD YOU BE

Jade laughs to herself. _Oh my gosh, but he's fun to tease_ , she thinks. She wonders if he's making faces at the computer screen. Does he really think she'd be sitting here naked talking to him.

Her face flushes as she thinks about it. She could be sitting here naked and he wouldn't know. It would be so naughty. She could tease him about it subtly and watch him squirm textually, because he'd never come right out and ask if she was naked.

CG: HARLEY HUMAN.

_Oh whoops, forgot about the chat for a second._

GG: im teasing you  
GG: ive got all my clothes on, silly  
CG: OH.  
CG: I MEAN GOOD. GOOD. PROBABLY A GOOD IDEA WITH THAT FEATHERY VERSION OF THE IDIOT OF TIME ABOUT.

Jade frowns slightly, guilt tugging at her distracting her from Karkat's apparent disappointment at her being clothed.

GG: dont think hed be interested   
GG: davesprite i mean  
GG: we sorta broke up

There's a long silence from Karkat. She watches the cursor blink, wondering what she said or did wrong.

GG: karkat?  


CG: WELL. WELL, THEN HE'S AN IDIOT WITH A BROKEN THINKPAN.

The words appear on the screen fast and furious. Like an explosion.

Jade smiles, just a little. John really hadn't understood and had seemed more inclined to take Davesprite's side. Not that Jade blamed him. It was sort of her fault Jadesprite was... gone.

GG: im pretty sure it was my fault  
GG: the break up, i mean. if i hadnt died ):  


CG: NO. YOU ARE LIKE THE MOST NOT AT FAULT FOR A BREAK UP GIRL I KNOW. HE WAS A FUCKING MORON. I DEGREE IT AS YOUR CREATOR.  
CG: AND NO TALKING ABOUT YOU DYING. I FORBID IT.  
GG: okay  
GG: no dying talk  
GG: got it  
CG: WHAT DID YOU WANT ANYWAY?  
GG: cant i just want to talk to you?  
CG: YES. YES, YOU CAN. THAT IS AN ACCEPTABLE REASON.  
CG: I AM A FUCKING DELIGHT TO SPEAK WITH.  
GG: i like talking to you! :)  
GG: you sound tired  
GG: have you been sleeping?  
CG: HOW CAN I SOUND TIRED THROUGH TEXT?  
GG: you can!  
GG: just like i can tell youre tired right now.  
CG: MAYBE I AM A LITTLE. I DON'T HAVE TIME TO SLEEP. I HAVE LOTS OF IMPORTANT LEADER THINGS TO DO. THIS WHOLE PLACE WOULD FALL APART WITHOUT ME.  
GG: maybe you should take just a tiny nap?  
GG: i know its not fun where you go but your body needs rest

Jade chews on her bottom lip. She wonders if she could figure out a way to get to his dream bubble and keep him company. Or at least keep things that haunt and hunt him away.

GG: karkat?  


GG: dont be mad  
GG: I just worry about you  
GG: you cant go without sleep forever  


CG: I'M NOT MAD, I JUST  
CG: YOU'RE RIGHT. I SHOULD TAKE AT LEAST A SHORT NAP. YOU AREN'T THE FIRST PERSON TO BRING UP THIS SUBJECT.  
GG: good! im glad someone else is looking out for you  
GG: now shoo! go get some shut eye  
GG: i'll be here when you wake up  
CG: DO YOU PROMISE, JADE? DO YOU FUCKING *PROMISE*?  
GG: karkat! dont be silly  
GG: ill be right here on the ship still when you wake up  
GG: you can send me a message as soon as you do  
GG: if you want.  
CG: YOU'D BETTER BE. I DON'T THINK

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gardenGnostic [GG] at 20:25 --

GG: karkat?  


GG: karkat? what did you mean 'i dont think'?  
GG: ):


	3. Chapter 3

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] is online --

Jade's face breaks into a broad smile when she sees Karkat sign in. It's silly, but talking to him even when he's rude and surly makes her days a little brighter and less boring.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 02:05 --

GG: karkat hi!  
GG: hey!  
GG: karkat!  
GG: are you ignoring me? ):

\-- [CG] is idle --

She frowns at the screen. Is he really ignoring her? She tries to remember if something happened last time they talked. She can't think of anything. All the really talked about was Kanaya and Rose. Oh, they'd talked a little about troll romance. Plus, Jade might have said she misses him tons and wants to hug him when she saw him -- but those aren't reasons not to talk to her!

GG: D:  
GG: okay!  
GG: fine!  
GG: dont talk to me then  
GG: at least tell me what i said!  
GG: fine!!!

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 02:25 --

CG: WAIT. JADE I'M

***

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG] at 12:45 --

CG: I'M AN UTTER FUCK UP. OKAY?  
GG: what?  
GG: no you arent!  
CG: AT THIS I AM.  
GG: at what?  
CG: THIS. THIS, WHATEVER BETWEEN US. I SHOULDN'T HAVE IGNORED YOU.

Jade's face colors slightly, though she's not sure why. What's between them is friendship, right? Just friendship. Nothing more or less.

But she thinks about how much she can't wait to fling her arms around him. About how she might have wondered if he'd kiss like Davesprite while in the shower that morning --

CG: JADE? FUCK. I KNOW TURNABOUT IS FAIR PLAY, BUT PLEASE SAY SOMETHING.

_Oh, whoops!_

GG: its okay  
GG: im not mad  
GG: it just kinda hurt  
CG: I'M SORRY.  
GG: i know  
GG: just tell me if you dont want to talk next time  
GG: or if ive upset you somehow  
GG: or if youre just having a bad day  
GG: okay?  
CG: I CAN ATTEMPT THAT.  
GG: okay! how are things on the meteor?  
CG: I WISH I COULD SAY BORING, BUT THINGS HAVEN'T BEEN EVENTFUL EITHER.  
GG: anymore dream bubbles?  
CG: YES. MEENAH IS OKAY BUT I WISH SHE'D TONE DOWN HER ADVANCES.

Jade thoughts screech to a halt. That pretty - at least she assumes Meenah is pretty - older troll, hitting on Karkat? While Jade is still so far away? No fair!

GG: shes hitting on you?! ):  
CG: YES. SORT OF.  
CG: DOES THAT UPSET YOU?  
CG: I MEAN  
GG: no, no  
GG: i just worry about you  
GG: thats all  
GG: really!!

She searches for something to change the subject to, but winds up blurting out the first thing in her head.

GG: now tell me what you look like!  
CG: WHAT? YOU KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE. I LOOK LIKE A TROLL.  
GG: but i want you to tell me! and I know what other trolls look like!  
GG: not you!  
CG: IF YOU GOT THE VIEWERS WORKING THIS WOULDN'T BE NECESSARY.  
GG: im working on it! but its not fair you knowing what i look like and not the other way around  
CG: FINE. I HAVE GREY SKIN, POINTY TEETH, MY CARTILAGINOUS HEAR HANDLES ARE POINTED, MY OCULARS ARE GREY, AND I HAVE HORNS. HAPPY?  
GG: no! ):  
GG: that wasnt a very good description

Her mouth curls up at the side.

GG: are you cute?  
CG: I AM NOT CUTE. I HAVE BEEN CALLED STRIKINGLY HANDSOME, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW.  
GG: oooh mr vantas  
GG: youll make me swoon  
CG: DAMN RIGHT.  
GG: that reminds me!  
GG: tell me more about troll romances?  
CG: THERE ISN'T MUCH ELSE TO TELL YOU. I COULD EXPLAIN THE PLOT OF ONE OF THE BETTER TROLL ROMANTIC COMEDIES WHICH ILLUSTRATES THE WHOLE CONCEPT PARTICULARLY WELL, IF YOU'D LIKE.  
GG: id rather watch it with you  
GG: i wonder if you could send me a copy?  
GG: and we could watch it together!  
GG: well sort of watch it together

The cursor blinks back at her for two long minutes and she starts to squirm.

CG: LIKE A DATE?

Jade inhales sharply. Oh, that’s what she's suggesting isn't it? But what if...

GG: do you want it to be?  
GG: i mean i dont want to be stepping on anyone toes  
CG: I ONLY HAVE ONE QUADRANT FILLED  
CG: DO YOU WANT IT TO BE A DATE? I DON'T WANT TO PUSH OR ASSUME AND IT'S FINE IF YOU DON'T. VERY FINE.  
GG: i want it to be a date  
CG: OKAY. OKAY, YES, GOOD. I'LL SEND YOU THE FILM.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] sent gardenGnostic [GG] the file "turthaboutcandds.avi" --

GG: i thought troll movie names were really long?  
CG: THEY ARE. I SHORTENED IT FOR THE FILE. THE FILM IS CALLED "THE PROPERTY OF BEING IN ACCORD WITH FACT OR REALITY ABOUT MEWBEASTS AND WOOFBEASTS".  
GG: sounds good!  
GG: want to watch it tomorrow night? :)  
CG: YES.  
GG: okay!  
GG: im going to let this download and go to bed!  
GG: night karkat! :)  
CG: GOODNIGHT JADE.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 01:37 --


	4. Chapter 4

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] is online --

Jade's been waiting for what seems like hours for Karkat to log on. She practically pounces the keyboard, much like she wants to pounce the troll himself.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 02:05 --

GG: hi!  
GG: i almost thought you weren't going to get on tonight!  
CG: SORRY. TODAY WAS THE VERY DEFINITION OF NOT FUN.  
GG: im sorry. ): do you want to talk about it?  
CG: NO. NO OFFENSE JADE, BUT I REALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. I JUST WANT TO PRETEND FOR A FEW HOURS NONE OF THAT HAPPENED AND WATCH THIS MOVIE WITH YOU.  
CG: YOU STILL WANT TO WATCH THE MOVIE, RIGHT?  
GG: of course i do!  
GG: ive been looking forward to it since we talked about it  
GG: i cant wait to see what troll movies are like  
CG: A LOT LIKE HUMAN MOVIES BUT BETTER. LIKE IN EVERYTHING.  
GG: fuckass!  
GG: we have tons of stuff better than yours

She laughs, because its almost like old times. Only instead of being confused and angry she feels warm and light. She liked arguing with him back then, she just didn't know why. She never liked it when he was truly angry with her, because she never knew what she'd done to deserve his wrath.

Now she knows, and she feels sorry for both their past selves.

CG: IN YOUR DREAMS, JADE HUMAN.

Jade laughs again.

GG: we watching this movie or what?  
GG: you talk big but lets see if it measures up :)  
CG: IT'LL MEASURE UP SO HARD YOU'LL BE BREATHLESS FROM IT. YOU'LL BE IN AWE OF TROLL CINEMA MASTERPIECES AND MY TASTE IN MOVIES.  
GG: oooh mr vantas  
CG: HA HA.

She swears she can tell he's rolling his eyes just from his typing.

GG: im going to start mine up  
GG: we should try and get them in sync  
CG: LET'S START EACH COPY ON THE COUNT OF THREE?  
GG: good idea.  
CG: OF COURSE IT WAS. I CAME UP WITH IT.

She laughs again. Jade bets his expression is just so cute right now. Oh, how she wishes she could see him. Stupid viewports not doing what she tells them. Stupid fourth wall traveling ship.

GG: okay  
GG: one  
CG: TWO.  
GG: three!

Jade hits play on the movie and settles back on her bed to watch. For the most part its just like a human movie and Jade finds herself instantly liking the main character Abby. She curls up with two joined squiddles.

The movies premises is pretty simple. Abby (she's sure the troll spelling is different than the human one), a rust blood, gets a blind date off the radio (the troll words are too convoluted for Jade to want to repeat) show she hosts, and convinces a "prettier" and higher blood spectrum troll woman, Noelle, to go on the date for her. The two women become moirails but also both fall flushed for Bryaan. There's lots of comedic circumstances and misunderstandings, and Jade's enjoying it though she wishes Abby would just tell Bryaan the truth.

Then the phone sex happens.

And Jade...

Jade feels like she should be freaking out by this sudden xenobiology lesson, but she's not. She so very much not. She feels all warm and interested. Shifting on the bed, she sure her face is flushed and hopes John doesn't decide to walk in or need something from her any time soon.

And oh my god, Karkat is watching this same scene. Right with her. Did he plan this? Did he just forget about this scene?

Is he feeling torn between embarrassment and a sudden want in the pit of his stomach?

Jade swallows hard and hides her face in her squiddles. She wants Karkat here. She wants him on the bed with her, their feet tangled up, watching this physically together. She wants to be able to show him how interested this scene has her. But in reality would she have had the courage?

She peeks back at the screen and its over. 

Jade wets her lips, her fingers hovering above the keyboard to type a message to him.

GG: wow

CG: YEAH.

She isn't sure what else to type so she curls back up and tries to concentrate on the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

It takes her awhile to think of something to type after the movie is done. Not that she has nothing to say, but because she has too much to say. She still feels flustered and warm from the phone scene, and isn't sure she trusts her fingers.

GG: i liked it   
GG: thanks for showing it to me! :)

The cursor blinks for longer than she'd like. Her fingers hover, wantings to type more, but she's -- afraid. What if he regrets showing her this movie and this sort of date they're on? What if the movie reminded him that he'd rather have a troll girl not someone he can't even touch for what seems like an eternity?

CG: ARE YOU SURE IT WAS OKAY? I MEAN EVEN WITH THAT SCENE? I DIDN'T   
CG: I MEAN I REMEMBERED IT WAS IN THERE JUST NOT THAT IT WAS SO   
CG: FUCK.   
CG: I'M SORRY.   
GG: don't be   
GG: it was a little intense but thats okay   
GG: you dont regret showing it to me do you?   
CG: NO, NOT UNLESS YOU REGRET SEEING IT. YOU DON'T, DO YOU?   
GG: i dont!   
GG: stop worrying so much karkat!!   
GG: if i was there id poke and hug you until you stopped   
GG: id be guilt ninja!

Jade smiles to herself. Someone needs to keep him from being all guilty about stuff and worrying too much. She bets he has lines from frowning so much and being grumpy.

CG: NO POKING. I FORBID IT.   
GG: hugging then!   
GG: lots and lots of hugging!   
CG: I GUESS I CAN ALLOW HUGGING. JUST FROM YOU. NOT FROM THE PARADOX CLUTCH CLONE TWIN OF YOURS. HE IS FORBIDDEN FROM HUGS.   
GG: only if you want to hurt his feelings   
CG: FUCK. ALRIGHT. HE GETS *ONE* HUG.   
GG: thank you :D   
GG: the movie was really good   
GG: and i did like it   
GG: i even got a xenobiology lesson!!   
CG: OUR PARTS CAN'T BE THAT DIFFERENT, JADE.   
GG: some of it looked pretty different   
GG: only human boys have bulges   
GG: human girls have nooks   
GG: i think   
GG: give me a lesson?   
CG: I   
CG: WHAT?   
CG: I GUESS THAT'S NOT TOO DIFFERENT.   
CG: WAIT WHAT? YOU WANT A LESSON IN WHAT?   
GG: tell me about troll parts   
GG: then ill tell you about human parts   
GG: think of it as a cultural exchange   
GG: the movie made be curious   
CG: I'M NOT SURE THAT'S A GOOD IDEA.   
GG: please?

She's blushing and she wonders if he is blushing too. Jade _is_ curious though, and talking about it more impersonally might make this warm feeling in her stomach go away. It's not that she doesn't know what to do with this feeling, she just doesn't want to stop talking to him to deal with it.

Jade bites her bottom lip. Maybe he'll be mad though. She is asking him to explain his junk to her and offering to explain hers back. Her face feels flaming.

Oh.

OH.

Did it sound like she was offering to -- to -- cyber or something?

CG: I SUPPOSED I CAN TRY. SHOWING YOU WOULD BE EASIER.   
CG: I MEAN DIAGRAMS. DIAGRAMS. I'M NOT SAYING I WOULD   
CG: I THINK I SHOULD EXPLAIN FIRST HOW WE REPRODUCE. IT SEEMS DIFFERENT FROM YOU HUMANS.   
GG: very different from what john's said   
CG: JOHN DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING. LET ME SCHOOL YOU.

Jade sits back and lets him go on. He talks about pails and explains the quadrants. It's some stuff that she knows and other stuff that's new. But he's being patient in the way he explains it so if feels like all new information. She asks questions and teases him in places. Then the 'lesson' turns from reproduction to, well, troll's junk. Jade finds herself leaning closer to the screen, her hands curling into the soft cloth of her skirt.

CG: AND THEN THE BULGE SEEKS OUT THE SEEDFLAP.   
CG: JADE.   
CG: HARLEY HUMAN. IS THIS TOO...ALIEN? AM I FREAKING YOU OUT?   
CG: JADE?

Jade jerks slightly. Her mouth is open slightly, her fingers are clutching the sheets, and she's been --

Oh. Her face feels hot enough to melt the snow on her planet.

She didn't even realize she'd been doing it. Rocking against the bed in a much too shameless way when she's supposed to paying attention to Karkat. 

Only it's because of him that her hips want to keep moving.

CG: im here   
CG: no its not too alien for me!   
CG: promise   
CG: its fine really

Her breathing feels rushed and her legs feel trembly. She's warm all over. How is she ever going to get through telling him about her own 'parts' and human sex like this?

CG: ARE YOU   
CG: THIS IS A TOTALLY CRASS QUESTION AND I WILL PERFECTLY FINE IF YOU YELL AT ME FOR IT. I WOULDN'T EVEN FUCKING THINK OF ASKING IT IF   
CG: IF I WASN'T FOR   
CG: IS THIS GETTING YOU OFF?   
CG: I WON'T BE MAD. I JUST WANT US ON THE SAME PAGE.   
CG: BECAUSE THIS IS REALLY GETTING TO ME AS WELL.   
CG: JADE?   
GG: im not getting off   
CG: OH GOG I'M SORRY.   
GG: but i want to be   
GG: i really really want to be

She closes her eyes to type the next part

GG: i want to touch myself


	6. Chapter 6

Jade hides her face in her hands for a few seconds, hoping her face will feel less like its going to catch fire. She peeks back at the screen to see if Karkat has typed something.

CG: FUCK. OKAY.  
CG: I'M OKAY WITH THAT. MORE THAN OKAY WITH THAT.  
CG: YOU REALLY HAVE NO IDEA HOW OKAY WITH THAT I AM.

Her fingers hover above the keyboard and she wonders if his fingers are trembling like hers are. 

GG: probably as okay as i am about you touching yourself  
GG: which is very okay  
GG: it  
GG: i think about you a lot karkat  
GG: like in the shower and before i go to bed

The words seem to be pouring out of her now even as embarrassing as they are. It feels good though to just put the words out there and hope he doesn't freak out. 

CG: JEGUS, JADE. YOU WON'T GET OUT OF MY THINKPAN SOMETIMES, YOU HAVE NO IDEA.  
CG: TELL ME  
CG: TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. FUCK I WISH WE HAD VIDEO. I WANT TO SEE YOU.  
GG: i think id be too embarrassed for video  
GG: just talk to me  
GG: tell me what you would do if you were here or i was there  
GG: please?  
CG: ANYTHING YOU WANT.

She feels a strange sort of pride that she can get that sort of response from him. Jade licks her lips and wiggles out of her leggings. All of this feel deliciously naughty. If he could see her she's not sure she could do this. Because this takes a different type of courage, and somehow this feels more intimate than anything she did with Davesprite. 

GG: you please ;)  
CG: UNRGH. YOU CAN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT. THE THINGS I WANT TO DO WITH YOU. I WANT TO KISS YOU, MAYBE WITH TEETH.  
CG: WOULD TEETH BE OKAY?  
GG: with you i think it would be  
CG: GOOD, BECAUSE I WANT  
CG: I WANT TO MARK YOUR LIPS. I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW YOU'RE MINE.  
CG: IF I WAS THERE RIGHT NOW I'D KISS YOU UNTIL YOU COULDN'T BREATHE THEN KISS YOU MORE. I'D TOUCH STROKE YOUR EARS. I'D KISS YOUR NECK.

Jade wets her lips as she runs her fingers down her throat pausing at the pulse point. 

GG: would you bite me there?  
GG: on the neck?  
CG: MAYBE GENTLY. IF YOU'D LIKE ME TO.  
GG: i think i might like you to try  
GG: keep talking please  
CG: I'D SLIP MY HANDS UNDER YOUR SHIRT AND TOUCH YOUR SKIN. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR MILK SACKS FILL LIKE IN MY HANDS. ARE THEY SENSITIVE?

She drags her hand downwards across her clothed breasts, lingering there. She strokes her nipples through her soft shirt with her thumbs. Then she moves her hand over stomach to her bare thighs. Her fingers brush up and down the insides of her thigh. 

GG: they can be  
GG: some girls like being licked there  
GG: would you try?  
GG: would you make me get all breathless and gasp your name?

She's already a bit breathless. Jade tucks her hand between her legs and rocks against her hand. God, she's not sure how much she can keep typing back. 

CG: YES. I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAYING MY NAME LIKE THAT. I WANT TO EXPLORE YOU. CG: LEARN WHAT YOU LIKE, WHAT MAKES YOU FEEL GOOD. I THINK I WANT TO TASTE YOU EVERYWHERE.  
CG: JADE ARE YOU  
CG: ARE YOU TOUCHING YOURSELF RIGHT NOW?  
GG: yes  
CG: JEGUS.  
CG: KEEP GOING. PLEASE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME.  
CG: MY NOOK IS WET FOR YOU JADE. IS YOURS FOR ME?  
GG: yes  
GG: it is  
GG: god

Jade squirms against her hand. Is he touching himself too? God, she wishes she knew what he was doing, but she can't gather herself enough to type in the question. Her fingers are inside her underwear now, and - fuck - she's really doing this. She's really going to get herself off just watching him type dirty things to her. 

GG: your bulge?  
CG: IT'S UNSHEATHED. THIS IS SO DIRTY TO BE TALKING LIKE THIS, BUT IT IS AMAZING. YOU ARE AMAZING JADE. I WANT TO PRESS YOU INTO THAT CONCUPISCENT COUCH YOU SLEEP ON AND TOUCH YOU ALL OVER. I WANT TO PRESS MY FINGERS INTO YOUR NOOK AND *FEEL* HOW SLICK YOU ARE. I WANT TO PUT MY TONGUE THERE. I WANT YOUR HANDS ALL OVER ME. IF I WAS THERE I'D WANT TO SPEND HOURS EXPLORING EACH OTHER. I WANT TO PAIL YOU, JADE. SO VERY BADLY. YOU'VE BEEN IN MY THINKPAN FOR LONGER THAN YOU KNOW. I COULD PITY YOU.  
CG: I COULD  
CG: JADE  
GG: karkat  
GG: iukj;bg

Jade's spasms around her fingers, white hot pleasure rushing through her strong than anything so far. She trembles and gasps, her free hand smacking the keyboard blindly. When its over she half collapses, half curls up on the bed. 

CG: JADE?

She opens eyes she didn't realize she'd closed and stares at the blinking cursor on the chat. With a shaky hand, she responds. 

GG: wow karkat

Her smile is all kinds of goofy right now and she wishes more than anything he was there. She wants to snuggle up in his arms and nap. 

GG: i could love you too  
GG: its too long before we get there  
GG: i want you now!! :(  
GG: karkat?  
CG: SORRY. I  
GG: did you come too?  
CG: YES. THAT WAS  
GG: yeah  
GG: need to try and get sound working at least  
GG: so next time i can hear you  
CG: NEXT TIME. GOOD, YEAH, NEXT TIME.  
CG: DID YOU MEAN IT. THAT YOU COULD  
CG: LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME, I CAN'T FINISH HALF MY SENTENCES ANYMORE.

Jade giggles and snuggles her squiddles. They aren't much of a substitute for having Karkat there. 

GG: whoops :D  
CG: YOU ARE GIGGLING, AREN'T YOU? SAUCY FEMALE.  
GG: nope not giggling  
GG: no giggling here  
GG: karkat  
GG: i want to keep talking but my eyes are sorta closing on their own  
GG: humans tend to get sleepy after  
GG: never did get to explain human sex to you  
CG: YOU CAN EXPLAIN NEXT TIME. GO TO SLEEP. WE CAN TALK AGAIN TOMORROW.  
GG: we can watch a movie of mine next time  
CG: I'D LIKE THAT.  
CG: SLEEP NOW, JADE. PRETEND I'VE KISSED YOU GOOD-MORNING AND SLEEP WELL.  
GG: night karkat  
GG: <3  
CG: <3

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 05:43 -- 


End file.
